Vierratime: All-Stars Battle
Vierratime: All-Stars Battle is a video game for Nintendo Wii and PS2. It features many characters and events from both the original Vierratime, Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers, Ultraman Neos and Ultraman Powered. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Gundam Battle Assault 2 & Ultraman Fighting Evolution series in terms of character movement and special moves. Story Mode The story mode is separated into four main parts, Vierratime, following the events of the television series & movies, Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Powered and Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers, following the events of the television series & movies. The Vierratime story is separated into different storylines, Television Series Version and Movie Version and Storyline is a Playable by Characters, Theo, Klira's Storyline (Expect Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers) & Free Mode from Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers. Arcade Mode Play through a 10 battle course as one character, each with a unique ending to their road. The options of battles are those against all Characters. Shop Mode Here, the Fighting Points earned in Story and Arcade Modes can be used to buy items such as costumes, BGM, artwork and New Special Voices. Gallery Mode Movies, Character, Ultra & Monster Bios, BGM and Artwork Scene can all be viewed here. Characters Non Playable Characters *Tariq Fadly Ramadhan *Fawwaz Syahban Nugraha *Muhammad Dimas Rafi Setiabudi *Auza Naufal Abraar *Muhammad Rafi Putra Santoso *Evil Klira (CPU Only) *Omega Psycho Baltan *Aura Azkadhiya Fairuza *Fauzan Fatwa Amarullah Cast/Voices *Theo Frederick Salim as Nozomu Sasaki *Regista Bunga Magklira/Shiro Kojima, Omega Psycho Baltan (Female), Evil Klira as Satsuki Yukino *Ayesha Nurlatifa Arsaputri as Omi Minami *Zahra Aulia Zanjabila Anwar as Megumi Ogata *Muthia Fakhira Tedja as Noriko Hidaka *Fareeda Rizkiana as as Kikuko Inoue *Widy Sodiero Nichlany as Makiko Ohmoto *Kevin Aprilio, Fauzan Fatwa Amarullah as Kōsuke Toriumi *Satryanda Widjanarko as Tsutomu Kashiwakura *Raka Cyril Damar as Kenji Nojima *Afrizal Miftahul Firdaus as Ryotaro Okiayu *Nada Putri Arinda as Rika Fukami *Rania Alifa Desenaldo as Yuriko Yamamoto *Ramadhova Madjos Majdi as Kōichi Yamadera *Muhammad Irfandy Zahari as Tetsuya Iwanaga *Ananda Bintang Purwaramdhona as Atsushi Kisaichi *Aryoteguh Abriansyah as Hideyuki Tanaka *Sari Kencanawati as Ai Sato *Emmy Mulyati Martadipura as Chiharu Tezuka *Ariadiva Dharmareza as Masami Kikuchi *Joan Vito Rayhan as Hiro Yuki *Zhorif Salawangi as Yasuhiko Kawazu *Muhammad Faizal Akbar as Ryōichi Tanaka *Kalista Viswajanani as Mari Mashiba *Aidan Muhammad Darmawan as Hideo Ishikawa *Gadissa Laela Bagjany as Miho Yoshida *Ainunnisa Dewi Nirmalasari as Megumi Hayashibara *Muhammad Abi Waquash as Shō Hayami *Tariq Fadly Ramadhan as Kenji Nomura *Auza Naufal Abraar as Kōichi Tōchika *Muhammad Dimas Rafi Setiabudi as Kenichi Ono *Muhammad Rafi Putra Santoso as Yūji Mitsuya *Muhammad Fadli Rakananda as Kazunari Tanaka *Ferlangga Wispra Ardhana as Hisao Egawa *Omega Psycho Baltan (Male), Azka Chanda Milanesta as Taiten Kusunoki *Ahmad Gagah Gattuso as Takumi Yamazaki *Rayhan Ardiza Syafni as Kazuya Nakai *Genki Kagura as Jun Takatsuki *Medine Iskandar as Wakana Yamazaki *Kiran Raudhah as Yumi Toma *Aura Azkadhiya Fairuza as Yumi Nakatani *Darryl Hafidz Gunadi as Tomokazu Seki *Aqeela Tiawarman as Yuko Sasamoto *Ayna Hashiifa Ardhantoro as Yuko Sasaki *Khansa Alethea Wibowo as Yūko Nagashima *Kenichi Kai as Toshiyuki Morikawa *Zayd Muhammad Hakim as Joji Nakata *Wega Nindya Pratiwi as Akemi Okamura *Shin Hayata as Susumu Kurobe *Dan Moroboshi as Kohji Moritsugu *Hideki Go as Jiro Dan *Seiji Hokuto as Keiji Takamine *Daigo Madoka as Hiroshi Nagano *Shin Asuka as Takeshi Tsuruno *Gamu Takayama as Takeshi Yoshioka *Mirai Hibino as Shunji Igarashi *Super Alien Hipporit as Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *Farisa Adilla Iskandar as Ai Orikasa *Maira Nursyahla as Naoko Watanabe *Nabilla Putri Prasanti as Yumi Kakazu *Andhina Maurizka as Miki Inoue *Aurelia Azzahra as Miki Narahashi *Ayasha Xaviera Allegra as Emi Shinohara *Shasya Saenasya Sheehan as Maya Okamoto *Narrator as Michihiro Ikemizu Category:Fighting Games Category:Games based on Anime